


5 раз, когда Джим Кирк почти заводит семью, и 1, когда он действительно обретает её

by captain_kink



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Angst, Broken Families, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Jim has Issues, M/M, Multi, he just wants a family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё в названии~ Немного ангстово, но с хэппи-эндом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда Джим Кирк почти заводит семью, и 1, когда он действительно обретает её

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Jim Kirk Almost Gets a Family and 1 Time He Really Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789025) by [JackQuaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker). 



> Вышло так, что я сама себе бета) Поэтому прошу прощения за какие-либо огрехи.

1)  
Джиму семь, и он знает, что они не семья. Не настоящая, по крайней мере. У него есть мама, есть брат, отчим-посмешище, и дед с бабушкой, но каким-то образом они что-то упустили относительно семьи в целом. Фрэнк его ненавидит, Сэм — игнорирует, мама и не взглянет на него, а дед с бабушкой не знают, что с ним делать. Он не совсем уверен, как должна выглядеть настоящая семья, но он точно знает, что люди в ней должны любить друг друга. По меньшей мере. Насколько же Джим способен судить, они не хотят иметь друг с другом ничего общего. Или, возможно, тот, с кем не хотят иметь ничего общего - это Джим. Джим, который с каждым днем становится все больше похож на своего умершего отца. Джим, слишком смелый, слишком дерзкий и чертовски слишком умный, умнее, чем необходимо для его же блага. Может, без него они — семья, и Джим единственный, кто одинок.

Но есть та девочка в школе. Кэти Робинс. Джим думает, что ненавидит ее. Каждый день в обед она толкает его на землю и пинает в лицо грязь. Но однажды, после того, как она опять пихает и пачкает его, она говорит «Я тебя люблю!», целует в щеку и убегает. Неделю спустя после школы они обмениваются кольцами за четверть доллара у магазинчика за углом, и они женаты.

По всей видимости, быть женатыми - значит выполнять для Кэти разные поручения. Например, катать на качелях, собирать букеты из одуванчиков и провожать домой после школы. На самом деле, Джиму это не нравится. Он скучает по возможности свободно носиться и делать что вздумается на переменах. Но, по крайней мере, Кэти его больше не толкает. Они женаты, и она любит его, так что он продолжает делать то, что она говорит, и каждый день на обед приносит ей пудинг. Проходит неделя, когда Мистер Робинс переводится в Западную Виргинию, что на другом конце мира Джима Кирка, и Кэти уезжает.

Свободное время и пудинги снова в его полном распоряжении, но сердце Джима дает трещину, ведь он считал, что она могла бы стать его семьей.

2)  
Джиму двенадцать, и он только что познакомился с Кодосом на каком-то званом ужине Звездного флота, куда его притащила мать. Он не очень-то крупный мужчина, но такое ощущение, что он заполняет собой комнату, и Джиму кажется больше, чем его жизнь. Он — лучший рассказчик, которого Джим когда-либо слушал. Кодос собирается стать губернатором новой колонии Земли, Тарсуса IV, и он полон таких замечательных идей, что Джим не отходит от него весь вечер. Мужчина также кажется очарованным мальчиком, и к завершению ужина Джим заполучает приглашение на Тарсус.

Уговорить мать отпустить его занимает у Джима меньше недели. Желай он полететь немного меньше или полагай, что мать любит его самую малость больше, его бы оскорбило, как легко она согласилась на это. Однако ему все равно. Он впервые покидает Землю, и космос подозрительно напоминает ему дом. Кодос и его жена радушно принимают его, и они такие заботливые и любящие, насколько вообще может быть. Именно такой Джим и представлял себе семью, и целый год он верит в то, что наконец обрел её.

Все становится совсем плохо к моменту, когда Джим осознает, что что-то происходит. Живя в особняке губернатора, он был порядком изолирован от большей части колонии. Но Джим умен и понимает, в чем дело. И мгновенно желает этого не знать, потому что Кодос должен был стать его отцом, а не каким-то кровожадным ублюдком, но именно им тот и стал. Джим ощущает, как его сердце разрывается задолго до того, как то же происходит с его кожей и костями в последующие несколько месяцев ужаса.

Он никогда не обсуждает Тарсус IV. Никогда — ни год, проведенный словно в раю, ни год как в аду. Он никогда не рассказывает о том, как мечта о семье обратилась его худшим кошмаром.

3)  
Джиму двадцать два, и Джули Хайд только что перевернула его мир с ног на голову. Она беременна и говорит, что ребенок от него. Джим мог бы поклясться, что он пользовался презервативом, ведь, пускай это и не всегда очевидно, он не глуп и знает всё об опасностях незащищенного секса. Но раз-два он напивался, так что мог забыть, а Джули говорит, что ребенок его, и причин сомневаться в её словах у него нет. Поэтому Джим делает ей предложение. Он не любит её. Если совсем честно — едва её знает. Ему 22, и он не уверен, что готов "осесть". Секс с ней даже не был таким уж крышесносным. Но у нее длинные черные локоны, все округлости в нужных местах и улыбка, которая заставляет его чувствовать себя единственным во всем мире. И она носит его ребенка. Джим не любит Джули, но думает, что, возможно, он смог бы полюбить её. Может, они стали бы настоящей семьей.

Поэтому он покупает кольцо, делает Джули предложение, сопровождает её во время посещений всевозможных врачей, проверяет, пьет ли она свои витамины, и начинает подыскивать достойную работу. Денег немного, но у него осталась часть страховки отца, и Джим прикидывает, что её должно быть достаточно, чтобы внести первоначальный взнос за дом. Не большой особняк, конечно, но маленький и удобный домишко. Идеально для него, Джули и их малыша. Он как раз возвращается с осмотра подходящих вариантов, когда Джули сообщает ему новости.

Этот ребенок не от него. Он ведь точно помнил про презервативы. Зато у Дэнни Брука, с которым Джули тоже трахалась, память оказалась не такой хорошей. По правде говоря, не только память, вот почему Джули решила сказать Джиму, что ребенок его, но совесть продолжала её грызть все это время, и у неё не хватило сил и дальше ему лгать. Они не смогут стать семьей. Джули возвращает ему кольцо и уходит.

Той ночью Джим отправляется в бар и надирается так, как он не пил вот уже несколько месяцев подряд. С того момента, когда он узнал о его ребенке. Но теперь нет никакого его ребенка. Он ввязывается в драку с кадетами Звездного флота и знакомится с капитаном Кристофером Пайком. На следующий день Джим поднимается на борт шаттла, направляющегося в штаб-квартиру Звездного флота в Сан-Франциско, и больше не оглядывается назад. Джиму кажется, что если он будет часто путешествовать, то не сможет почувствовать, как разбивается его сердце.

4)  
Капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку двадцать пять, и он делает то, что умеет лучше всего: жертвует собой ради команды. Хотя не так это и ужасно, как всем кажется. «Я могу вколоть тебе что-нибудь, что заставит тебя выглядеть мертвым», предложил Боунс. Джим отказался. Не только потому что он не мог переложить ответственность на одного из членов своего экипажа, но также и потому что с его-то аллергиями Джим вполне вероятно может умереть по-настоящему. Нет, всё вовсе не так уж плохо.

Правда, у его невесты ИʼТ'чиʼКс тентакли. Много. И она… ну, он не уверен, что они… на её… голове? Ага, голове. Что типа, очень странно, но, эй, он способен с этим справиться. Ее кожа самого замечательного оттенка зеленого, любимого цвета Джима. Когда она говорит, голос её звучит нежно и мелодично, немного напоминая пение, и Джим находит это прекрасным. Так что, ага, плохо, но не слишком. Он может это пережить. Он должен это сделать. От этого зависят переговоры о торговле.

Звездный флот и Новый Вулкан, неотъемлемым источником дохода которых она является, зависят от этого. Как и сам Джим и его желание спасти Энтерпрайз. Отказ - не вариант. Не говоря уже о том, что у ИʼТ'чиʼКс трое детей от предыдущего мужа, который пропал без вести вот уже… две желтые луны назад? Чтобы это не значило. Суть в том, что им нужен отец.

Джим рассматривает детей со своего места на свадебном помосте. Они похожи на мать. У всех тенакли и… всё такое, кожа дивных оттенков оранжевого, пурпурного, а у младшенького — нежно-травяного. Все они кажутся Джиму чудными. И все-таки он испытывает нечто, похожее на гордость. Теперь они - его дети. Будут ими по окончании этой церемонии. Скоро они станут семьей.

Прибытие в самый ответственный момент не-такого-уж-и-мертвого мужа ИʼТ'чиʼКс оборачивается не только байкой года для жителей Рыб III, но и отменой женитьбы Джима. Под шумок происходящего Спок и Боунс хватают его и транспортируются на борт Энтерпрайза быстрее, чем Джим успевает сказать «незваные гости».

На следующее утро вождь связывается с ним, чтобы принести официальные извинения за прерванную свадьбу. В знак доброй воли он соглашается подписать торговое соглашение без требования устроить еще одну. Энтерпрайз покидает орбиту в хорошем настроении. Команда испытывает облегчение и гордость за удачно завершенную миссию. Джим проводит вечер за выпивкой в каюте Боунса, без конца выслушивая, как же ему повезло. Невероятная удача преследует Джима. Но если он действительно такой счастливчик, то почему же его сердце ноет? Он думает о детях, которые почти стали его детьми.

И снова он потерял семью еще до того, как в самом деле обрел её.

5)  
Джиму двадцать семь, и он только что проснулся голышом рядом с лучшим другом. Он не уверен в том, как это произошло, но пульсация в голове и привкус во рту говорят, что в этом точно был замешан алкоголь. Память медленно возвращается. Расплывчатыми фрагментами, зазубренными краями впивающимися в его мозг. 

Год был тяжелый. Очень тяжелый. Поэтому Джим обязал команду отправиться в увольнение, чтобы всё смогли хоть немного передохнуть. Джим транспортировался вниз вместе с Боунсом, Скотти и Споком. Спок скоро покинул их — исследовать местную флору и фауну. Спустя недолгое время Ухура утащила Скотти. Предоставленные сами себе, Джим и Боунс устремились к ближайшему бару.

Где-то после седьмого круга воспоминания Джима теряют ясность. Одно, однако, выделяется. Самое главное. О свадьбе. Его свадьбе. Его и Боунса. Джим смотрит на своего соседа по постели. Боунс бесстыже распластался на кровати, тоже нагой. Одеяло едва прикрывает его добродетельность. Джим улыбается. Большинство людей во сне выглядят невинно и безмятежно. Но не Боунс. Он хмурится. Только Боунс способен выглядеть сердитым даже в глубокой дреме. Джим любит Боунса, но не влюблен в него. Он точно никогда не хотел на нем жениться. Этот чувак был бы кошмарной женой.

Джим решает, что сейчас еще слишком раннее утро, чтобы начинать беспокоиться. Примостившись у Боунса под боком, он проваливается обратно в сон. Они просыпаются двумя часами позже. Оба молчат, пока по очереди принимают душ и одеваются. Боунс достает для них по гипоспрею от похмелья, и они встречают новый день.

— Как ты думаешь, он был законный? - спрашивает Боунс ночью того же дня. Они снова в баре, хотя Джим относительно уверен, что этот они прошлой ночью не посещали. Он точно не знает, намерено ли они пришли именно сюда.

— Нет. Эта планета не входит в состав Федерации. Мы не свидетельствуем их браки, — Джим не добавляет «Я думаю», потому что он считает так.

— Хорошо. Не горю желанием разводиться второй раз до своего тридцатипятилетия.  
На этом всё. Выпив, они разделяются. Джим находит Спока и проводит остаток увольнения с ним. 

Они больше никогда не говорят об этой свадьбе. Если сердце Джима и разбивается самую малость, он этого не показывает. Боунс ему ближе всех. И все-таки даже он не хочет становиться его семьей.

+1)  
Джиму двадцать девять, и он так устал. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал, отдыхал или хотя бы просто не двигался. Но красная тревога наконец-то закончилась. Кризис снова пройден, и Джим направляется в свои апартаменты, чтобы отрубиться на следующие часов двенадцать или около того. Однако его планы рушатся, стоит только ему зайти в каюту.

Едва за ним закрываются двери, как выпрыгивает тень и притискивает его к перегородке. «Джим» шепчут в его ухо. У него даже нет возможности запаниковать. Он знает этот голос и эту аномальную теплоту тела, прижимающегося к нему.

— Мистер Спок, — распознает Джим, — Что вы делаете?

— Я полагаю, люди называют это соблазнением.

— Твою ж, — голос Джима звучит чуть громче свиста. Он и не предполагал, что можно завестись настолько быстро. Ему кажется, что он только что побил какой-то рекорд.

— Я бы назвал это кульминацией соблазнения в моем понимании.

Его слова рождают у Джима хриплый смешок. Спок остается Споком, даже когда пытается его искусить. Джим бы не пожелал, чтобы это происходило с ним как-то по-другому.

— Могу я узнать, что подтолкнуло тебя на это?

— Ты был удручающе близок к тому, чтобы погибнуть сегодня.

— Все мы были.

— Это я и имел в виду. Разрешите продолжить?

— Разрешаю.

Звуки едва срываются с губ Джима, как их тут же заменяют губы Спока и язык и, боже правый, это самый невероятный поцелуй из всех, что у него были. Совсем скоро одежда разлетается по полу, и Джим прижат к своей кровати. Рот Спока, его язык и зубы, и руки везде. Губы на шее Джима, рука на его боку, другая — на бедре, затем поднимается выше, вплетается в волосы, зубы покусывают кончик его уха. Джим не может уследить. Всё это так хорошо. Настолько хорошо. Лучше, чем что-либо на его памяти.

Джим просыпается спустя несколько часов в жарких стальных объятьях. Он поднимает взгляд и замечает, что Спок смотрит на него. Его лицо как всегда невозмутимо, но волосы в очаровательном беспорядке, и на его шее и груди тут и там зеленоватые следы укусов. Его глаза смотрят мягко, полные чувств. Джим никогда прежде не видел, что бы на него так смотрели, но он узнает их. Джим почти набрасывается на вулканца. Целует его, передавая все те эмоции, что он сдерживал на протяжении последних полутора лет. Вкладывает все уважение, желание, восхищение и - да, - любовь в этот поцелуй, пока Спок, благодаря своей тактильной телепатии, не переполняется ими.

Раздается рычание, и Спок оказывается сверху. А затем — внутри него. «Джим», выдыхает он. И Джим знает, о чем он просит. Теперь Спок в его голове, и он начинает двигаться. Глубже и глубже погружаясь в тело и разум Джима, словно пытаясь сплавить их воедино. Сделать их одним целым. И так и есть. Они — единый организм, единый разум, и удовольствие так сильно, что становится почти больно. Когда наступает оргазм, он проносится сквозь них подобно взрыву сверхновой.

Джим медленно приходит в себя. Они снова лежат по отдельности, и на одно краткое мгновение Джим ощущает себя невыносимо, непередаваемо одиноким. Затем он чувствует какое-то постороннее тепло в своей голове. Мысленно он тыкает в это, и оно тыкается в ответ, и Джиму становится весело, потому что он понимает, что это Спок. Что Спок обосновался у него в мыслях и останется там. Навсегда.

Благодаря Боунсу на следующий день Джим и Спок оба освобождены от обязанностей. К несчастью, никто из них не относится к типу людей, любящих поваляться в постели. Спок направляется в научную лабораторию, а Джим осматривает звездолет. Сначала он заглядывает в инженерную. Он и Скотти перебрасываются парой шуток, и Джим обнаруживает себя демонстрирующим замену клапана антиматерии в воздушном пространстве группе разинувших рты энсинов, которой потребуется еще два-три повышения, прежде чем их допустят до таких вещей. На ланче он встречает Чехова, который сначала уведомляет его о состоянии корабля, а затем — о собственных отношениях с Сулу. После еды он как всегда посещает Боунса с целью побесить его, следом отправляется на мостик только затем, чтобы быть подкарауленным офицером безопасности, нуждавшемся в личном совете. Жизнь на мостике идет своим чередом, но Джим задерживается немного, чтобы поболтать. 

Остаток дня заполнен бумажной работой, лишь раз прерванной йоменом из научного отдела, которая хотела поделиться с ним новостью о собственной помолвке и попросить его провести брачную церемонию.  
Конечно же, он будет счастлив сделать это. Устраивать свадьбы членов его команды — одна из любимых обязанностей капитана у Джима. Ужин проходит в компании старших офицеров, рассказывающих про свои дела и о всяческих интересных новостях на корабле. Когда, наконец, Джим снова у себя в каюте, Спок с ним рядом.  
После раунда крышесносного секса Джим лежит, устроившись на груди Спока, раздумывая о прошедшем дне.

— Баррет рассказала тебе, что она помолвлена? — он спрашивает лениво.

— Да. С лейтенантом Хакимом из обслуживания, я полагаю.

— Они подходят друг другу. Я счастлив за них.

— Как и я.

Вновь становится тихо, и Джим возвращается к своим рассуждениям. Внезапное осознание пронзает его.

— Мы — семья! — восклицает он без предупреждения. Взволнованный, он садится. Будь Спок человеком, внезапный порыв Джима напугал бы его, а так он лишь вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Джим объясняет.

— Подумай об этом. Мы — родители, а команда — наши дети. Нууууу… не Боунс. Он, скорее, ворчливая бабуля, которая все время жалуется. А Скотти — любимый чокнутый дядюшка. Ухура… Не уверен, кто она. Может, недовольная кузина? Неважно. Но остальные, они — наши детки.

Спок просто смотрит на него, совершенно невозмутимый, и Джим смущается. И нервничает. Потому что, возможно, он всё неправильно понял. Может быть, Спок не хочет становиться его семьей. И что бы подумала команда, если бы они могли его слышать? Затем Спок начинает говорить.

— Ты — мама.

Мгновение уходит на то, чтобы Джим переварил сказанное, но когда до него доходит, он улыбается, ловя хитринки в уголках глаз Спока.

— С чего бы это?

— Потому что ты красивее.

Джим всё смеется и смеется, переполненный ликованием, до тех пор, пока Спок не затыкает его поцелуем. Джим отвечает. Он счастлив как никогда и полон покоя, которого прежде не испытывал. 

Джим наконец обрёл семью, и она его насовсем.


End file.
